The Cult of XIII
by MoonBeamXVII
Summary: What would you do if you found out your best friend was a vampire.
1. Early Morning

Second story. Sorry if the writing is a little off. First time with this style.

So while I was battling with my temporary writers block for A Life UnWorth Living this little piece popped into my head. It's going to be longer but bear with me for now.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own any of the characters from Kingdom Hearts and, unless there's been a will with my name on it, I probably never will.

...xXxXx...

The Cult of XIII

Chapter One: Early Morning

Eyes fluttered open, awakened by the morning light filtering through the lace curtains of the window adjacent the bed. The girl sat up and stretched in her bed, yawning, wishing there was a little more time before she had to get up before school. However, she knew if she wasn't up and moving bee time her phone rang, she'd be in for another lecture from her best friend. She and Zexion had been friends since grade school, but his reproach on the girl left something to be desired. It was in all actuality quite tiresome.

Sluggishly, the girl made her way to a large mirror on the other side of the room and began to comb out the mess that was her thick, brown hair. As she did so, she noted all of her features. Pretty, chocolate eyes, small button nose, smooth, pink lips. It was almost completely unnecessary to wear any form of make-up. In all respects she was very pretty. She wasn't super-model beautiful or that loud look-at-me-and-give-me-all-of-your-attention good-looking. She wasn't even as beautiful as her best friend, but she was pretty enough never to be called ugly.

Her attention was claimed away from the mirror, when her small silver and black cell phone went off. Pacing back over to the bed, still brushing out her hair, she looked at the name on the phone. Zexion's name was flashing in fancy digital letters. Sighing, she pressed the talk button. "Hello Zexion."

"Jade. You're up," the voice on the other end of the phone said.

"And you're calling earlier than usual."

"Yeah well," There was a brief pause before he continued. "I was wondering if we could get to school a little earlier today. I mean if you don't mind that is."

"You're the one driving. But why do you need to get to the campus early?

"Some relatives of mine are transferring in. They got here yesterday, but today is their first day. I want to make sure they're all acquainted with their new surroundings and…" There was a longer pause.

"And what?"

"And I want to know… that they're going to be okay around everyone."

"Alright then. What time do you need me to be ready?"

"Can you be ready to go in half an hour?"

"Sure thing. See you then."

"Thank you. I really appreciate this. Oh, I almost forgot. My cousin Saix will be coming with me to pick you up. We're going to meet everyone else there."

"How many relatives are transferring exactly?"

There was a low chuckle from his end of the line. "You'll see when we get there. See you a few, okay?"

"Okay. See you in soon." She hung up and went back to her mirror. "Better get ready then."

...xXxXx... Meanwhile:

"You know she sounds nice," a tall teen with long blue hair said. He was built perfectly with beautiful features. The only flaw was an X-shaped scar between his eyes. And even that didn't damage his beauty. His intense amber gaze pierced the smaller boys next to him.

"I'm warning you, Saix. Stay far away from her." The late-haired teen turned azure eyes away from the older boy. He was just as beautiful as the blunette. He was smaller and appeared much more feminine than the other but masculine all the same. Sharp facial features were half hidden behind thick slate hair. Only one eye was clearly visible and brought a more appealing look to him.

"I'm not so sure that'll work, Zexion." The elder laughed and shrugged into a black jacket with blue designs on the arms, collar and seams. Its back said PURE ADRENALINE in gothic font. "I mean, we are going to be in the same car and all."

Zexion turned back to the elder with a scowl on his face. "You and the others are going to behave yourselves. You know very well how important his is for the head. Mess it up and he'll have your head on a platter." A small hiss escaped the back of his throat.

Saix blinked a few times, shocked at how defensive his cousin could be over a mere girl. His shock turned into a grin as he nodded. "But of course, VI. You are in charge of us 'relatives' of yours."

"The arrangement wasn't my idea," the younger snapped. "And you know that."

"Yes, but you seem to have the favor of the head. It's no wonder you have more privileges than the rest of us."

"I have more privileges because I have more self-control than the rest of you. Aside from XIII that is." He pulled on his coat and grabbed his car keys. His coat was long with purple designs similar to Saix's. On its back was the kanji for mind. On the right sleeve were HEART, MIND, and SOUL.

"Where are you going anyway?" Saix asked. "I thought you told the girl a half hour?"

"Starbucks. She's slow in the morning."

"You really like this girl, don't you Zex?"

"Shut up VII," he replied stalking out the front door.

Saix snickered following him. "As you wish. Zexion."

...xXxXx...

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.

If you have any suggestions I'm open to any you may have.


	2. First Encounter

Yay for chapter two! ^^

My other story is still at a mega road block but it should be up soon. For now I'll try and keep updated with this little fic right here.

Special thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter. I love and probably need all the encouragement can I get.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own any of the characters from Kingdom Hearts and, unless there's been a will with my name on it, I probably never will.

...xXxXx...

The Cult of XIII

Chapter Two: First Encounter

The horn from the car blared in the driveway. Zexion had arrived precisely thirty minutes from the end of his phone call. Jade scrambled around her apartment trying to gather her belongings and get out of the door.

It had been almost six months since she'd moved out of her mother's home. In the three short years since her father's passing, the abuse she'd received from an alcoholic mother just became too much. Once she turned eighteen, the courts declared she was legally allowed to be emancipated. By the first semester of college, she had gotten her own place, a well-paying job, and a ride to and from school.

The bus rides to the campus ceased the day Zexion had come over on a day her mother was visiting. She had thought the two together and struck jade across the face when it was denied. From that point on Zexion had kept a close eye on his friend.

"What took you so long?" he complained as the brunette slid into the back seat behind him. Saix craned his neck to get a good view of the girl in the back. It the same time he received a glare from his cousin.

"Hello," he said to her. "I'm Saix. Zexion's cousin." He reached back and offered her his hand. She took it and smiled.

"Jade. Zexion's friend." She let go of his hand and fell back into the seat.

"Oh, I know who you are. Zexion talks about you all the time." A smirk covered his features.

"I do not!" Zexion yelled from the driver's seat. A blush spread over his face, giving it away that he really did talk about her a lot.

Saix counted on his finger. "She's smart, she's pretty, she's talented, she's cute, she's got a beautiful smile, she's kind, she's helpful, her eyes are gorgeous, her hair is so soft, she-"

"Saix!" Zexion's face was beet red. "We get it!" He knew there was no hiding it now. He really did talk about the girl non-stop.

"It's okay," she said. "I talk about Zexion all the time too."

"Yes, but I'm pretty sure you have other topics of discussion that balance it out."

"Well… yeah, but…"

"Just drop it okay Saix," Zexion practically growled at the blunette. Jade snickered in the back seat. "What's so funny?" Zexion asked glaring at the girl through the rearview mirror.

"You," she replied simply. "Your cousin seems to be getting under your skin, which is something very difficult to achieve. And your flustered face only adds to my amusement." She and Saix each burst into fits of laughter.

"Yeah, keep talking and you won't get your morning caffeine fix." He held up a small green and white coffee cup with the name STARBUCKS written up the side.

"I'll be good," she promised between laughs.

"That's a good kitten," Zexion said smirking. "Here you go." He reached behind his head, eyes still looking through the mirror, and handed her the cup of hot cappuccino.

"Thank you for this. I really appreciate it." She looked down as if there was more she wanted to say, but decided against it."

"No problem," he said not seeing her distraction. Saix looked at the downcast eyes of the girl, but remained silent. "Besides," Zexion continued. "You need it." He emphasized the word need.

"So how many relatives are actually transferring." Jade asked. He'd told her to wait and see earlier, but her curiosity was getting the best of her.

Zexion sighed, but told her anyways. "There're seven of us all together if you include Saix and I. All boys, except one. You might like her."

"Really?" She hadn't thought there would be so many.

"Yup," Saix agreed. "But I don't think you'll like Larxy. She doesn't really like anyone but her family. And even that's cutting it close."

"Call her Larxy in front of her and she'll electrocute you," Zexion said matter-of-factly. Jade saw through the mirror that he was suppressing a laugh.

"Larxy?" she asked.

"Larxene," Saix corrected. "She can be a real hothead at times."

"She can afford to loosen up if you asked me." Zexion rolled his eyes. "You probably would do better if you steered clear of her though."

"O-okay." There was a sudden silence in the car.

"Hey Zex," Saix said startling the brunette. "Wouldn't you agree that Larxene has more of an electrifying personality?"

"You got that right," he said agreeing whole heartedly. The two then began to laugh hysterically. Jade remained silent, feeling as if she'd just missed some point.

"It's okay, Jade," Saix assured. "You'll meet them all very soon." He looked back and smiled a wicked gorgeous smile. Amber orbs pierced the chocolate, which was the girl's. Deep down she could feel something stirring. Something bad.

...xXxXx...

Does anyone else feel like something bad is coming up soon. I do. ^^

Anyways hope you enjoyed. Working on chpt 3. It should be up soon.

Again, if you have any suggestions tell me in a review okay?


	3. Relatives

For all of my lovely readers who've been so encouraging: Cookies and cupcakes for all.

Took a while to type this out but here it is. So without further adue, here's chapter 3

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own any of the characters from Kingdom Hearts and, unless there's been a will with my name on it, I probably never will.

...xXxXx...

Chapter Three: Relatives

The slate-haired teen parked his car in the nearly empty lot that was used for student parking. Across the lot, away from where the trio now stood, were two other cars. One was a pink and yellow Volvo, the other, a bright red convertible. Each had tinted windows and a lawless paint job.

"Gorgeous," the small brunette stated gazing in the direction of the shiny cars.

"Aren't they?" Zexion agreed looking back at his periwinkle Porsche. It was a great car, but there was something about the other two that made his seem very ordinary and plain.

"Larxy's actually a co-owner of the pink and yellow one." Saix said brightly.

"Who the hell do you think you're calling Larxy?" The new voice came from a wall to the far left of where the trio was standing. Against the wall were five teens, all beautiful beyond compare. A girl with long blonde hair stepped forward and crossed her arms over her chest. Her electric green fingernails, which matched the color of her eyes and outfit, tapped impatiently on her forearm. Her gaze drilled a hole straight through the back of Saix's head.

"Hello Larxene," Zexion greeted catching the brunette's attention. "I didn't think you all had arrived already."

"Well Axel does drive like a maniac. Marly here just had to match his speed." She gestured toward the pink-haired teen standing next to her. "It's amazing we didn't get pulled over. Not that any cop would even dream of giving us a ticket." She winked at the redhead next to him. The redhead sighed and leaned his back against the wall, giving his attention to a small blonde boy sitting on a railing beside him. On the opposite side of Larxene was another blonde teen. He was taller than the first with beautiful sea foam eyes. They looked like water sparkling in the afternoon sun. They were so pretty, so enchanting, so … staring at the small brunette.

"Who's the girl?" the tall blonde asked not taking his eyes off her.

A growl too low for the girl to hear, escaped the back of Zexion's throat. Saix let out a low chuckle and placed a hand on Jade's shoulder. "This right here is Zexion's girlfriend, Jade." He smiled insincerely at the others who were in utter shock.

"What?" the brunette shouted. "W-we're not dating." She waved her hands in front of her face as if she were trying to erase the words that were just said.

"Definitely not dating," Zexion agreed. "Jade's the girl I've told everyone about. We've known each other for a long time."

"How long?" the redhead asked stepping forward eyeing the girl. "Are you close?" He took another step toward Jade, but was blocked by Zexion, who had stepped in front of her.

"Unnecessary information," he growled between clenched teeth. "But yes. We are close."

"Don't worry Zexy," the redhead assured. Emerald orbs stared right past the slate-haired teen, to the brunette. "I won't do anything." He backed away giving his attention back to the smaller blonde.

"I brought her to introduce her to everyone." Zexion physically relaxed once the redhead was back against the wall.

The tall blonde took the moment to push off the wall and stride over to the un-expectant girl. He immediately grabbed her hand and shook it enthusiastically. "I'm Demyx," he greeted. "Zexion's cousin." He let go of Jade's hand and walked over to where Larxene stood. Looping one arm around an irritated blonde he said, "This is my older sister Larxy." She shrugged away from the contact rolling her eyes at a snickering Saix.

"It's Larxene you hear," she corrected shaking hands with the girl. "Don't you dare take up after them and start calling me Larxy too." She retracted her hand and stalked off to where the still laughing Saix was retreating. The brunette turned her attention back to the rest of the group and surprised herself to see the smaller blonde standing less than a yard away. Both let out a startled gasp before the blonde stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"This is Roxas," the taller blonde, Demyx, told her from behind him. "My younger brother. He doesn't really talk to anyone but Axel though." Jade couldn't see much of a resemblance between the two beside the hair color and even that wasn't really similar. Roxas had hair that was much fairer than that of Demyx, which was a bronzy-golden color.

"Nice to meet you," she greeted taking his outstretched hand. The little blonde just nodded in agreement and withdrew back to the redhead who was once again staring at her. His eyes reminded her of an emerald necklace her mother once received from her father before he died.

"I'm Axel," he said with a wave. "I might turn out to be your favorite person really." He gave her a smirk that sent shivers down her spine. She didn't know why though.

"I really doubt that," the pink-haired teen next to him deadpanned. He walked over to Jade and introduced himself. "My name is Marluxia," he said taking her hand. "Or Marly if you prefer." Jade smiled at him. Though he looked feminine in many aspects, he was quite the gentleman.

"And of course you've already met Saix," Zexion reminded the brunette, pointing a single finger in his general direction. The blunette had his hands up pleading for his life and shying away from the blonde with the temper. "So that's all the transfers," he said clasping his hands together. "Now let's go find the girls. They should be here by now." He began pushing Jade forward by her shoulders away from the others. He was glaring at Marluxia as he did so.

"Where are you going?" Axel asked with a conniving look. "You just got here. We want to get to know your friend a little more." Jade turned back to look at the boy. He was smiling wickedly and looking hungrily at her. "She looks very sweet after all." Something about the way he said sweet made her shedder.

Zexion felt this and gripped her shoulders tighter. "Axel, I suggest you watch yourself. I wouldn't be to forgiving if anything should happen on this campus."

Axel was shocked at the sudden fierceness in his cousin's voice, but did well to hide it. "But of course Zexy. You are in charge of us after all. I wouldn't dream of overstepping my position." His tone was dipping with sarcasm and there was a touch of resentment there too. However much, though, it was completely true. Axel knew Zexion had authority over him and he was a direct connection to the head. Any rebellion against Zexion was rebellion against the head, which had placed him in charge in the first place. He wasn't about to risk his life over one little girl.

"Good," Zexion replied, grabbing Jade and walking away. "As long as were clear on that matter."

...xXxXx...

Well now that that's done...

I'll be posting more to my other story soon. So keep on reading.

Any comments please PM of review. Thank you! ^^


	4. Schedules

So from here on out the characters are going to be interacting with each other more. Sorry if any have been coming out ooc. I'm trying.

Back to the fic.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own any of the characters from Kingdom Hearts and, unless there's been a will with my name on it, I probably never will.

...xXxXx...

Chapter Four: Day's schedule

Eyes kept flickering toward the large clock on the wall. It was almost time for classes to end. Jade stared at her calculus work in front of her. Limits were easy to her, but she just wasn't focusing well on it. She wished the class would end so she could get out of the crowded classroom. She also knew that if class ended too soon, she just have to go to another crowded room for work that was twice as hard as what was currently in front of her. Fifteen minutes left.

There was a knock at the door and every eye turned to it. The students watched as the teacher strode over to answer it. He blinked a few times before letting whomever it was in. Principal Sakurai walked in followed by two boys. The first was tall with bright red hair and green eyes that show like emeralds in direct sunlight. The other boy was smaller, about her friend Lexi's height, with fair hair and eyes that matched the afternoon sky.

Jade's breath hitched as the emerald of the elder boy's gaze locked onto hers and didn't let go. Principal Sakurai stood at the front of the class captivating everyone's attention with her beautiful rainbow hair. Streaks of every color imaginable layered themselves neatly upon her head. Her eyes, an amazingly elegant shade of gold, were equally as captivating. The principal was a slender and tall woman. With the heels on her feet, she had to be about six feet.

Principal picked up a ruler off a nearby desk and tapped it lightly on the surface. "May I have your attention please?" It wasn't as if she didn't have it before. Setting the ruler back down, she continued. "As some of you may already have heard, we have several new transfer students joining us for the remainder of the year." She walked around behind the two boys and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. The blonde seemed to go ridged at the action. "This is Axel and Roxas -. Their family is new here, so treat them with the utmost respect. I expect them to have a wonderful time here." Something about the way her eyes shown told Jade that this was an order more than it was encouragement.

The teacher, who was now talking to Axel and Roxas, pointed to the empty desk next to the brunette and again to the empty desk behind her. Both boys nodded and strolled over to their new seats. As Axel slid into his, a folded piece of paper was flung in front of her. It was folded neatly into a small triangle with a small animated character drawn onto it. 'Lexi' was written underneath.

She opened the note and peered at the words. 'They're cute, aren't they?' Jade smiled and looked at her best friend. She was sitting to the left of Jade and looking down. Her long brown hair was covering half of her face and she was fiddling with the eraser shavings on her paper.

Quickly Jade scribbled on the paper a reply and tossed it back. 'I met them already.' Lexi stared the words in astonishment, but before she could say anything else, the bell rang. Jade quickly gathered her things and stood up, ready to leave, but was held back. Axel had grabbed her wrist and pulled her back a little. Lexi on the other hand was already at the door of the classroom.

She stared at the redhead in wonder. "What?" she asked. Her heart was ready to break through her rib cage. One thing she noticed when she met Zexion's relatives; they were all in one way or another gorgeous.

Emerald orbs watched her like a hawk watching its prey. "I need help finding my next class." He smirked when she stopped breathing. "Can you help?"

Jade nodded, trying to gain her bearings. Obviously he would need help finding all of his classes. "Sure. I just need to see your schedule." He handed her the blue slip of paper still staring. "Wow," Jade exclaimed after analyzing the sheet. "We have almost every class together." She ran through a mental list of her own classes. Calculus at seven; building C. Physics at nine; building E. Art at noon; building B. The only thing he didn't have with her was piano lessons at two. Her lessons weren't exactly necessary, but she wanted to learn an instrument since she was young and went to the music department everyday after classes to learn.

"Is that so?" Axel asked taking the paper back. "I'll guess I'll just hang out with out for the day." A wide grin plastered itself on his features.

Jade smiled. "Sure thing."

"Please take your conversation out in the hall," the teacher directed. "I'm preparing for my next class."

"Yes sir," Axel and Jade said together. Roxas snickered at the two. "Come on," Axel said and led the way to the hallway. "Hey, I think this is the only class Rox and I have together."

"Can I see his schedule?" Though the question was directed toward Axel her eyes settled on the small blonde beside her. Roxas timidly handed her the paper. "One of my friends has the other two classes with you," she stated after a brief look at the paper. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind showing you around a little." She handed the slip back to the boy.

Axel held the door open for the other two. Once outside the classroom, something new caught both boys' attention. Leaning against the wall adjacent the door were two girls. One was Lexi, her mocha hair now out of her face. Her big brown eyes were focused on the blonde girl beside her. She was chatting away with Lexi, giving off an almost physical energy.

"Jade," Lexi called with a wave, having spotted the trio. "Let's go."

"Hold on. I want to introduce you guys to some of the new students." Lexi blushed at the sight of the boys who, until Jade mentioned them, hadn't been noticed. "This is Axel and Roxas," She continued, gesturing to each boy in turn.

"Hey," Axel greeted with a wave of two fingers. His attention was now on Lexi who was looking down at the floor. Roxas just nodded as he'd done when introduced to the brunette.

"They're Zexion's cousins. He introduced everyone to me earlier."

Both girls nodded in acknowledgement. The blonde took the initiative and spoke first. "I'm Trinity," she said and pointed to herself. "This is Alexis, or Alex. We call her Lexi though." Lexi looked up at the redhead and flushed even more.

"He Trin," Jade started again. "Roxas has his other two classes with you. Do you think you could be his escort for the day?" Her eyes were hopeful, but she knew Trinity could be sometimes and wasn't sure she'd agree. At the moment she seemed to be focusing her bright green eyes on the small blonde. He had moved over next to Axel, looking away from the group.

"No problem," Trinity agreed. "I love showing the new kids around." There was a touch of sarcasm in her voice, but Jade was relieved either way.

"Great," the brunette exclaimed and turned to Lexi. "Axel has Physics and Art with us, so he'll be tagging along for the day." Lexi just nodded and looked out a nearby window to the courtyard.

"We should get going then," Axel suggested, looking briefly at his cell phone. It was a metallic red color with black designs scrawled over it. "Zexy just text. He's already there. And classes start in about…" He quickly took a glance at his schedule. "…fifteen minutes?"

Jade nodded and took one last look at Trinity. "So, I'll leave Roxas in your care. We'll meet up in the cafeteria like normal. Make sure Maya knows the circumstances."

"Will do," She said with a salute. "Come on Roxy." She pulled the blonde down the hall by his sleeve. "See you guys later." Roxas turned and waved bye with his free hand.

"Later," Axel and Lexi said together. Lexi looked away, a bright scarlet once again across her face. Axel seemed to tense up.

"Come on guys. Let's get to class," Jade said and started down the hall.

…xXxXx… Meanwhile:

"Damn it," the blue haired teen cursed aloud. He whipped a bit of blood away from his split lip.

"What the hell did you do that for!" the tall blonde girl shirked. She flipped an antenna-like bang out of her face. The two were standing in an empty hall the boy had found. It was private enough that no one would overhear them and away from any curious eyes.

"You know better, Larxene!" Saix hissed. "One wrong move and the head won't hesitate to kill you. Think yourself lucky it was me who found you."

Larxene scoffed. "I know what I'm doing; whether you think so or not. It's not like I was going to hurt the kid." She crossed her arms across her chest and slumped against the wall behind her. Her electric green eyes watched as Saix licked his busted lip. She'd really gotten him good.

Saix sighed. "Look I know you want to have a little fun while you're here, but remember… anything and everything one of us does affects the rest. If any of us slip up, this whole charade will be over. And unless you want Zexion down your throat, I suggest you listen for once."

The thought of Zexion handing out punishment for bad behavior had the girl shuddering with horror. The last punishment she'd received from the smaller teen had given her nightmares that stayed even after she'd woken for weeks. "Fine!" she shouted storming away with a touch of fear in her voice. "But just know this. I'm NOT the one you have to watch out for. And I doubt I'll be the first to slip up, as you so elegantly put it." With that, she was down the abandoned hallway.

Saix stared after her for a moment wondering if he should alert number VI of XII's recent behavior. With a spiteful grin, he decided not to, knowing he'd find out on his own. Hopefully, it would be in a way that would rid him of the angry blonde permanently.

...xXxXx...

Hope you enjoyed. ^^

Please review.


	5. Demyx

Yay, chapter five is officially up. ^^

I hope you all like this chapter as much as the others. So let's not keep people waiting.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own any of the characters from Kingdom Hearts and, unless there's been a will with my name on it, I probably never will.

...xXxXx...

Chapter Five: Demyx

The rest of the day passed slowly. Axel seemed to get used to his surroundings quite quickly. Though he gave Jade an uneasy feeling at times, it was easy to be around him. He was laid back with a cheerful attitude and even cracked funny jokes. Lexi couldn't stop herself from laughing at them all. Zexion didn't seem to pay half as much attention to the redhead as he did to the blunette. Both of whom shared her physics class.

One thing Jade noticed upon entering the class was the change in Saix. His former disposition was replaced by a darker, more intimidating one. He sat in front of Zexion with a scowl plastered on his features the entire time. It didn't change once. Not during the lecture when Axel pointed out the professors fly was open or even when the football player dared his friend to kiss the shy gay boy who sat in the back of the class. Who would have known the team had gay members?

Everyone took turns getting to know each other on the way to the cafeteria. Apparently Axel loved to art and writing as much as Jade and Lexi did. He had a lot of 'practice and experience in the world of art,' or so he said.

Lexi didn't say much, per usual, but Jade took note of her friend particular interest in the energetic redhead.

Trinity, Roxas and Maya showed up at the table with Marluxia. He and Maya had hit it off in their politics class which they had together at seven. Maya had always been fond of 'pretty things' and Marluxia was the best thing around. He'd been invited to sit with her during lunch well before he told her about his relation to Zexion.

Roxas and Trinity seemed to be doing well together too. She actually had him talking to people other than Axel at the table.

Larxene and Demy showed up late, but they claimed they weren't hungry so no one thought anything of it. No one saw, however, the glare that Zexion gave the two, or the grin that spread across Saix's face.

Once lunch was over, Jade, Lexi, and Maya showed Axel where the Art studio was for their last class. Jade was able to see that he really was a good artist. The way he captured the detail in his pictures was just incredible to her.

Everything, for the most part of the day was going fine. That is until Jade caught sight of the pained look on Lexi's face as she watched a 'cute' blonde hit on the redhead. Before she could do anything for her friend, Jade was called to the front of the room by the professor. Her piano instructor wanted her, and with only fifteen minutes left in class the professor had no problem letting her go early.

The walk over to the music department only took about five minutes so that left a full ten minutes of her waiting outside the room for the class to end. Only three students stayed after for music as an extracurricular program. Everyone else picked more active programs or had to work or study. Jade had a job too, but her shift didn't start until four and the bus that got her there came at quarter to that. Ten minutes later and she was five minutes early to work. Zexion had helped her budget her time and it came in handy most of the time.

The bell rang and students filed out of the room almost knocking Jade down in the process. Her instructor was waiting at the door beckoning for her to come in. "Good afternoon Jade," she greeted.

"Hi Ms. Blare," she answered. "Did you need something?"

"I have to be somewhere today," she began. "So I have to go, but I need someone here I can trust when a student shows up. I won't be here when he shows up to talk to him. I was wondering if you can do it for me."

"No problem," Jade said and looked down the hall.

"Thank you. Just lock the door from the inside when you leave okay?" Jade nodded and Ms. Blare left.

Waiting for the student to arrive, Jade made her way over to the grand piano in the center of the room. It had always been her favorite, with its black velvet seat and marble decor. She began to play the first song Ms. Blare had ever taught her. The Fur Elise. It was a famous piece that Jade loved to listen to. She loved the way the notes grew and elegantly fell and how it flowed so perfectly.

She was snapped out of her daydreaming when she heard the door to the room shut. Whirling around on the seat she came face to face with Zexion's cousin, Demyx. He was just standing behind her with his bag strung across one shoulder, listening to the music. "Hey," he said with a wave.

"Hi," she replied. "Wait. Are you the student I'm waiting for?"

"I was looking for the music director," he said with a shrug. "Unless you are her?"

"No. She had some things to do so she asked me to wait for a student who was going to be stopping by and show him around."

"That would be me."

"Okay. Umm. Well–"

"You don't have to do this," he said cutting me off. "I can come back another time." He turned and began heading out the door.

"No, it's fine," she said before he could leave. "The next two hours on my schedule are spent here whether the professor's here or not. Besides, I told Ms. Blare I'd get you used to the class."

Demyx turned and smiled. "You're a good kid, you know that? No wonder Zexion likes you son much." Jade flushed and turned away to begin her tour of the class. An hour and a half later they were done. Demyx had even played a few songs on one of the guitars left out from the morning's practice session before Jade put it where it belonged. He was as good a musician as Axel was an artist.

Jade locked up and Demyx walked the small brunette where she needed to go.

"You're a great guitarist," she exclaimed as they walked to a nearby bus stop.

"I've had years of practice," he said modestly. "You, on the other hand have only been playing the piano for a year and can play the Fur Elise beautifully."

Jade flushed again. "Thank you." They came to a stop just as the bus that went to her job pulled up. Catching this one would make her way earlier than she was expected, but she didn't have anything else to do. Quickly she stepped onto the bus and paid her fare. She turned to say bye to Demyx but noticed he was stepping up behind her. "I thought you would have gotten a ride home with one of your cousins," she said as they sat together in the back of the bus. Several eyes followed the boy as they did so.

"I'm not going home yet," he replied. "I want to see where you work at."

"I work at Starbucks," she told him admittedly. "Nothing special there. Or interesting for that matter. And I don't really start for another forty-five minutes."

"Then we can get some coffee until it's your shift." He smiled a pearly white smile that could make any heart stop.

"O-okay then," she stuttered.

During the ride, Demyx decided to question everything about the brunette. The simplest questions brought on even more questions. What is your favorite color? Food? Place? Thing to do? How long have you known Zexion? Do you like him? Could you like him?

By time they were at the Starbucks where jade lived, she'd felt as though she'd told her whole life's history; omit the part about her dead father and abusive mother and living alone.

"You have an interesting life," Demyx said as they sat down across from each other with their coffees. The place was almost empty besides a group of three people spread throughout the place and themselves.

"My life isn't that interesting."

"You're talented, strong-willed, with a level-head. You're smart, provide for yourself and can maintain a steady job." He looked intensely into my eyes. "Okay maybe your life story isn't all that interesting, but anyone who knows you would say that you yourself are."

Jade sipped her coffee and looked out the window they were next to. The day was slow and the store wouldn't have many costumers during her shift.

"Is this what you do every day?" Demyx asked. "School, work, home?"

Jade nodded. "Weekends are my days off. Then I can just relax and do whatever." She looked back at the blonde across from her. "Don't you have one? A job I mean."

Demyx shook his head. "There was never a need for any of us to get one. Our family's always had enough money to provide what we needed."

"Really?" She took another sip from her coffee. "I guess that's a good thing."

"Yeah." He moved uncomfortably. As if there was something he wasn't telling her; purposefully omitting.

"What do you do all day then? It's got to be boring sitting at home all day."

"We've found ways of occupying ourselves." Demyx smiled and watched a passing car go by. "Maybe you can come with us one day when we decided to have a little fun."

"Maybe," she agreed. She looked up at the clock on the wall. "But for now I have work."

He followed her gaze. "I guess you do. I need to get going anyway." He stood and picked up his coffee ready to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Jade nodded and he left.

Five minutes before her shift. "Who was that?" one of Jade's coworkers asked sneaking up behind her. She was staring after the tall blonde. "You dating without telling me?" She was a tall girl with long burgundy hair that draped to the middle of her back.

"No," Jade protested. "That was Zexion's cousin. He just transferred to the college and wanted to see where I worked."

"Well, be careful then," she said with a smile. "You don't want Zexion to get jealous."

Jade flushed. "Zexion wouldn't get jealous over me."

The girl looked Jade over before shrugging and going back to the counter. "Well it's you shift, so come on." Quickly Jade followed the girl wanting to get the rest of the day over with as soon as possible.

…xXxXx… Elsewhere:

"You know she's really nice," the tall blonde said walking to the next bus stop over from the Starbucks he'd just came from. "I can really see why Zexion likes her so much." The smaller blonde beside him just nodded and matched his pace. "You could learn to talk more, you know Roxas?"

"I talk," Roxas protested. "When I want to."

"So you talking at lunch today, had nothing to do with the cute blonde girl beside you?" Demyx asked his little brother with a smirk.

"Her name is Trinity. And she's nice too." He flushed at the memory.

"She had you talking a lot," Demyx pointed out. "I saw you looking at her too. You must really have hit it off." They stopped at a red light.

"Yeah. She's a lot like Axel actually. Maybe that's why I like her."

His brother smiled. "You seem happier too," he admitted. "But I do have one request."

Roxas looked up at the elder. "What do you mean?"

"I want you to be careful around her. There's so many places we can slip up around these people. And I want you to be aware–"

"You think I'm going to hurt her," Roxas said cutting his brother off. He frowned. "I'm not going to. I'm not like you." He turned and headed down the other end of the street.

Demyx watched his brother as he walked away from him. He was probably going to find Axel. "I'm not worried that you're going to do something wrong," he muttered to himself. "I'm worried that he's going to get you into trouble."

The bus pulled up and he got on. Zexion would be able to handle things if they got out of hand. Nevertheless, when they involved Roxas, he couldn't help but worry. Either way he'd have to wait to see how this would play out.

...xXxXx...

Hope everyone liked this chapter. More will be on its way soon.

In the mean time please leave a review. ^^


	6. Trouble All Around

It's here everyone! Chapter 6 is here. ^^

Hope you all enjoy this section as the plot thickens. So here it is.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own any of the characters from Kingdom Hearts and, unless there's been a will with my name on it, I probably never will.

...xXxXx...

Chapter Six: Trouble All Around

It had been a week since Jade met all of Zexion's cousins. Luckily for her, they were a nice bunch and the girls took a liking to them all surprisingly fast. A new routine set itself in as well. Zexion would pick her up, most of the time with Saix already in the car, and they'd arrive at the campus half an hour early.

Once classes were done, Jade met up with Demyx, occasionally with Roxas, and headed to music lessons. Demyx played the guitar while she played the piano. Afterwards Demyx would escort the small brunette to work, grab a coffee and head home. Jade would then finish up her shift at Starbucks and head home herself. Most nights for her ended around eleven. So it was a good thing the next day was a Saturday.

Just as Jade was making her way to her room for a well-deserved night's rest; her phone decided to go off. She answered it to an obviously drunken voice on the other side. "Hello?"

"Jade. Why didn't you call me today?" The voice asked.

"Sorry mom. Today was kind of busy for me and I was just getting ready for some sleep."

"You don't have to lie to me," her mother accused. "I know Zexion is over there with you. I know you think you can do whatever you want now that you're living on your own. Well you can't!"

"Mom, Zexion's not here," Jade assured her mother. "He's probably getting some sleep at HIS house."

"I said don't LIE to me!" her mother yelled. "I'm coming over there." A loud nose sounded on Jade's end of the phone. Her mother most likely dropped the phone.

"Mom, it's past eleven. You can't come here now." There was a distant string of profanities. "If you come here now, you'll violate the restraining order. You'll be arrested for sure this time." A distant slam of a door and she knew her mother was on her way.

Jade shut her phone and tossed it on her bed. She then went to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. It was going to be a long night after all.

…xXxXx… Elsewhere:

Zexion's phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled out the shiny blue and silver cell to see the fancy letters of Jade's name across the screen. Baffled for a moment, as to why the small brunette would be calling him at some ungodly hour he answered. "Jade?"

"Zexion," the voice on the other end answered. It wasn't Jade's. "Zexion, where are you?" Zexion identified the voice as belong to Victoria, Jade's mother. Victoria was a beautiful woman with a sharp tongue and a big taste for all things alcohol. The way in which she spoke at the moment told Zexion she'd already passed her limit. Her being on Jade's phone only made matters worse.

"I'm at home. Going to sleep," Zexion replied. "Why do you have Jade's phone?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Victoria snapped. "Why are you taking my daughter away from me!"

"Mom," a voice clearly distinguishable as Jade's shouted. "He's not taking–" She didn't finish. She was suddenly cut off by a loud crack followed by a low thud.

"Don't you EVER raise your voice to me again!" Victoria screamed. There was a soft whimper in the back ground.

"Jade!" Zexion shouted in to his phone.

"Stay away from her!" Vitoria demanded. "Stay away from my daughter!"

"Jade," Zexion repeated. "Jade, I'm coming for you. Hold on, okay?" Before he could finish his sentence, he was across the room throwing a jacket over his bare torso and sliding his feet into a loose pair of shoes. Within a second he was out the door.

…xXxXx…

Roxas sat on the edge of Axel's bed waiting for the redhead to come back out of the closet. He'd disappeared into it several minutes ago and told the short blonde to wait for him there. Roxas was wearing the black and gold outfit the redhead and his brother had gotten him for his birthday. The outfit might have been the most expensive thing he'd ever worn.

Axel came out of the closet wearing an outfit as, if not more, expensive than his own. It was all black and red with just as many chains and buckles. He walked over to the bed and sat next to the small blonde. "Marly won't be here for another half hour," he told Roxas. "So we've got a little time to kill while we wait. Any opinions?"

Roxas regarded at the teen next to him. They were closer to each other than any two people could ever be, but sometimes the redhead did things that made Roxas think twice about such a close friendship. "Hey Axe. Do you think it's okay to just up and leave without telling Zexion or Saix?"

Axel looked at Roxas with an amused smile. "Do you think we're gonna get in trouble with number VI? That you'll be punished if he finds out?"

Roxas shivered at the thought of the punishment the, only slightly larger than himself, slate-haired boy could dish out. He could clearly remember the last punishment his sister received. How she woke up in the middle of the night screaming for weeks afterward. How she cried to Marluxia when she couldn't take the nightmares anymore. The two suffered at the hands of Zexion's wrath the most, yet they still went out almost every night and were reckless.

"Don't worry Roxy," Axel assured. "Marly and Larxy have taken me out plenty of times. It'll be fine."

"Okay." Just then there was a knock on the door. Marluxia and a girl came in.

"Ready to go?" he asked

"Yup," Axel said bouncing off the bed. He looked quickly at the girl his brother had just brought. "You brought Maya?" It was amazing how much the girl and Lexi looked alike. But it was obvious they would look alike. They were sisters after all. Axel found himself blushing at the thought of the brunette.

"Yeah," Marluxia said as if he should have known he would bring her. "She's my date for the night; and maybe a few nights after tonight." The pink-haired man looked lustfully at his new companion.

"I thought we weren't leaving for another half hour," Roxas noted.

"We weren't, but Zexion knocked on my door about ten minutes ago, telling me there was something important he had to take care of and left quite abruptly." He crossed his arms looking quite amused. "Now no more questions. We have to go meet up with Larxene." Marluxia turned and grabbed Maya's hand causing a bright scarlet blush to spread across her face.

Without complaint, the two boys followed the elder out the room and to the party.

...xXxXx...

Wow! I can't believe that came out of my head. It's crazy!

Anyway... I'm open to ideas if anyone has any.

Thank you for reading. Please leave your reviews. ^^


	7. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 7 everyone. Don't freak out too much. Enjoy! ^^

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own any of the characters from Kingdom Hearts and, unless there's been a will with my name on it, I probably never will.

...xxxXx...

Chapter Seven: Secrets Revealed

Zexion pulled to a screeching halt in Jade's driveway. He could feel his rage building within himself as he bounded up the few steps to her front door. After a few knocks Victoria opened the door. "Where's Jade?" he asked before she could speak.

Victoria crossed her arms and glared at the boy in front of her. "I told you not to bother. Why do you insist on tearing her away from me?"

Zexion could tell the flames were disappearing, which could only mean she'd already taken her anger out on her daughter. "Jade," he breathed.

Without a second thought, Zexion rushed past Victoria and into the house. Profanities grew further away as he made his way through an empty living room and just as empty kitchen. "Where is she!" he screamed at the woman following him.

"Why do you care? You have no right to be here, so just leave."

Zexion's blood was boiling. He was barely containing his anger. "You're the one who doesn't belong here," he shot back. "Last time you were you almost killed her!"

"Who's to say I didn't this time!" Victoria's anger was once again building. "Maybe I did kill her this time! What are you going to do about it?" The woman then pulled a knife from the nearby dish rack and pointed it at him.

That was it for the slate-haired teen. His wrath was unleashed as he lunged at the woman with the knife.

…xXxXx…

The dance floor was packed with bodies swaying and bouncing and rubbing against each other. Music played loud throughout the entire club. Techno and trance echoed off the walls amplifying every sound and beat. Normally the small, up-for-anything, redheaded girl in the middle of the crowd would avoid such places. However, when a certain new pink-haired boy in her politics class asked her to go with him, she just couldn't refuse.

To be honest, Maya had found herself attracted to Marluxia since the first day of his transfer, and with the invite to go clubbing with him; she had the perfect opportunity to find out if the attraction happened to be mutual.

Maya spotted the pink-haired teen a little distance away, dancing with the pretty blonde girl who came with them; Larxene. She could tell the two were close. Even at school they were always together. They were cousins, however, and there was most likely little to that relationship that would put Marluxia off when it came to the redhead.

Maya walked over to the bar area where Axel and Roxas were sitting. Marluxia had told the redheaded pyro to watch out for the small blonde, it being his first time at a club and all, so no guys tried to hit on him. There seemed to be an abundance of people claiming to be openly gay or bi. In effort to keep the lingering eyes away from Roxas, Axel decided to kiss him and warned everyone that the blonde was with him. It got a few good laughs from the rest of the group, but did a great job at keeping people away.

"Getting bored already?" Axel asked as Maya approached the bar. A red mark was just fading on Axel's left cheek from the slap he received from Roxas.

"Marly and Larxene are dancing," she told him. "I'm waiting for them to finish."

"Want a drink while you wait?'

Maya nodded. "Sure." Axel gave the bartender a ten and handed a pretty pink drink to her. Maya eyed it questioning its contents.

"It's more juice that anything," Roxas confirmed. "I've had like five of them."

"True," Axel agreed. "There's only about two percent alcohol in them."

Roxas looked at him stunned. "You told me it was half a percent."

"You wouldn't have tasted it otherwise."

Roxas crossed his arms and slumped back into his seat and Axel placed an arm around him trying to cheer him back up.

Maya nodded and took a sip from the drink; strawberry juice. She looked over toward the crowd again, back toward Marluxia. Larxene had picked up dancing with a few other guys and he was making his way back over to the bar. The way he carried himself was something to be envied by girls everywhere.

"So when are you going to tell my brother you have a thing for him and that pink hair of his?" Axel said suddenly. Maya was so shocked by the question that she accidentally dropped her glass. It shattered loud but the music was loud enough to drown even that out.

"What happened?" Marluxia asked having arrived in time to see what a klutz Maya actually was.

"Nothing," Maya said and bent down to pick up the broken glass. "The glass just slipped."

"Okay," he said and bent down next to her to help with the shards. Axel grinned and paid for the glass. "You should be more careful,"

"I know." A sharp pain suddenly shot up the girl's hand. Marluxia stiffened next to her. "Ow!" Maya exclaimed having cut her index finger on a sharp shard. She dropped the shard and stuck her bloodied finger in her mouth.

"I'm gonna take Roxy here, to go dance," Axel said quickly before dashing away with a tense Roxas in tow.

Marluxia took Maya's hand away from her mouth to examine the cut. "I just told you to be more careful." He stood and pulled Maya up with him. "Come with me." Obediently she followed.

The pink-haired man led the girl to an empty room towards the back of the club. Everyone at the club was either at the bar, on the dance floor, or passed out somewhere along the back alley. "What are we doing here?" Maya asked once again sucking on her finger, trying to stop the blood from flowing.

"I just wanted to be alone with you for a little while." The way Marluxia spoke had Maya's heart beating a million miles a minute. He shut and looked the door behind them.

"W-why's that?" Maya stuttered. She walked backwards until her back hit a wall.

Marluxia walked with her not letting the space between them widen the slightest. He pressed himself to her and spoke again in her ear. "I just want to."

Maya melted, leaning forward to kiss him.

…xXxXx…

Jade could hear the commotion coming from the kitchen. Zexion was there, arguing with her mother. Her beautiful, golden haired mother, who could give her daughter a busted lip and swollen cheek less than five minutes after walking though the front door.

The small brunette could hear the shouts coming from her mother and best friend. "Last time you were you almost killed her!" Zexion shouted. Jade felt a pang of guilt course though her. It should have been her out there confronting her mother not him. Instead she was hiding down the hall in a small bathroom.

"Who's to say I didn't this time!" her mother shot back. Jade's chest tightened. How could her mother say things like that about her own daughter? "Maybe I did kill her this time! What are you going to do about it?"

Jade was on the verge of tears when a high pitched scream sounded from the kitchen; her mother's scream. As fast as she could, Jade ran out the bathroom and to the sound. She entered the kitchen to see Zexion wrestling a large kitchen knife out of her mother's hands.

"Zexion!" she screamed.

Zexion looked up at jade who was no more than ten feet away. He lost his grip on the knife at the sight of her letting Victoria snatch it away. She swiped at him, slicing the blade along his arm, opening a long, deep gash. He cried out in pain.

"Zexion!" Jade cried again. The small brunette rushed forward to help her injured friend. Before she could make it even two feet though, her mother spun on her.

"Stay away from him!" she demanded, brandishing the knife. It cut jade on her already bruised cheek. A small stream of blood trickled down her face.

The next thing she knew Zexion was on her mother's back. He held her hand with the knife off to the side so she couldn't use it and tilted her head to the side with his free hand. Two long, sharp teeth pierced the vein protruding from the woman's neck. Within seconds, she went limp and dropped to the floor. Dead.

...xXxXx...

And it's done!

Thank you for continuing. Please review. ^^


	8. Sorry

Sorry this chapter took so long to come out. Been kind of busy as of late. But I'm sure you'll enjoy this part just as much as the previous. ^^

From now on italicized portions are going to be flashbacks.

Without any more waiting ... here's chapter eight! ^^

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own any of the characters from Kingdom Hearts and, unless there's been a will with my name on it, I probably never will.

...xXxXx...

Chapter Eight: Sorry

Jade watched as her mother's lifeless body fell to the floor. The next thing she heard was a high-pitched scream coming from nearby. It was coming from her own mouth. Without a second thought she raced for the door. There was no way any of this was real to her. Vampires just didn't exist.

Before she could make it to the door Zexion was there. He had sped across the room to block he escape. A low hiss escaped the back of his throat. Jade dropped to her knees and sobbed. "Please," she begged. "Please don't kill me."

Tears streaked the girls face as she looked into the hallow eyes of the monster before her; her mother's murderer; her best friend. Another hiss escaped the slate-haired boy's throat. His sharp teeth glistened under the florescent lights he'd weeks earlier instilled in the apartment. He dropped to his knees and tilted the girls head to the side.

"Zexion stop!" Jade screamed. Just as he was about to bite, something clicked. She'd called his name.

"Jade?" he asked her quietly. His eyes seemed to gain some light back in them. He pushed Jade away gently and looked at his hands. Thick patches of blood coated them. His jeans had drops of the substance on them as well. A metallic taste was still present on his taste buds. "Oh God!" Quickly Zexion shoved Jade away from himself and bolted toward the bathroom. He slammed the door loudly behind him.

Jade watched as her best friend ran away from her. Like a monster who had just seen his face in the mirror. Instead of making her escape, Jade followed him to the bathroom. She could make out the faint sound of him retching. Slowly she opened the door to see her friend bent over the tub coughing up blood; her mother's blood. Jade made her way over to the convulsing boy and laid a small hand on his back.

Surprisingly he didn't snap at her or attack her. Instead, he turned around and buried his face in her shoulder. He stayed there sobbing over what he had just done. What he had been about to do. "I'm so sorry," he cried. "So sorry."

Jade rested her chin on his head and hugged him close. Tears still fell from her eyes as she tried to calm the both of them down.

…xXxXx…

_Zexion sat on the window sill overlaying London, His family was on vacation, visiting an ill aunt. The slate-haired boy, who hadn't even wanted to go to London, had run off with his nose stuck in yet another book. Most books he read were fairy tales, filled with magic and mystical beings. This one in particular took the cake. Vampires of an Ancient World. It was filled with hundreds of stories about vampire sightings and the links between them. Most completely typical in such a book: How to find a vampire; what vampires eat; how vampires interact with one another; vampire interaction with the government. It was all a load of crap if you asked him._

"_What are you reading?" an annoying voice asked. Zexion looked up from his book to see his fourteen year old kid sister Xion, standing there; arms across her chest like she owned the place._

"_A scary book," he said sarcastically. "Just mentioning the title might give you nightmares."_

_Xion scowled at him and snatched the heavy hardcover book out of his hands. "Vampires of an Ancient World. Real scary," she said with just as much sarcasm._

"_I take it you don't believe in them either, then."_

"_Oh I believe in Vampires all right." Zexion looked confused at this making Xion smile. "Mrs. Lear is definitely one of them. You wouldn't believe how much homework she gave us over break this summer." Zexion went back to reading as she carried on about two essays on two books and a packet to go with each along with several other tedious assignments little kids were made to complete. He wasn't really paying attention though. Xion could go on complaining forever if she didn't get hungry every half hour. "Zexion, did you hear me?"_

_Zexion snapped back into focus. "What?" he asked._

"_I said Jade is on the phone. I think she's been crying." Xion looked sad at the thought of Jade crying. She was obsessed with her and would let her adopt her if she could. "She said she wants to talk to you." Xion held out the phone to her brother._

"_Hello?" Zexion spoke into the receiver. _

"_Zexion," a hoarse voice replied._

"_Jade, what's the matter?"_

"_It's mom. She's in the hospital. She went drinking with some friends and has alcohol poisoning. The doctor said she was three times over the limit." Sobs came from her end of the line. "I'm so scared for her. I know she does a lot of things wrong but she's still my mother."_

"_Jade, calm down. Tell me, how long has your mother been in the hospital?"_

"_Not even four hours. They said they're going to keep her for a few days but I should go home."_

"_It's okay Jade. You do what the doctor said okay. And make sure your doors are locked."_

_She sniffled an okay and hung up. "Is she going to be alright?" Xion asked having gotten the gist of the conversation._

_Zexion looked at his little sister. "Of course she's going to be okay." He handed her back the phone and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm going to make sure everything is fine."_

"_You're going home?"_

"_I'm going to watch over her while she's by her self."_

"_I want to go with you then. She's my friend too." Zexion just shook his head and walked out the room._

_It had started to rain as Zexion headed to the airport. He'd been passed by three Taxi's and decided to walk using the alleys as shortcuts and coverage from the downpour. Before leaving he'd packed his suitcase up and said his farewells to his mother and sister. His father however, was at a conference with an old associate of his who planned on giving him a job that paid triple what he was making. _

"_What a nice bag you have there," a voice called out from the shadows. "Not something you would find in London._

_Zexion turned to see a man in a long trench coat striding toward him. "Who are you?" he asked hastily, not wanting to miss his flight._

_The man smiled and spread his arms. "Isn't it the custom to give ones own name first before asking someone of theirs." The man was right._

"_My name is Zexion. Zexion -. And yours?"_

"_Mine is of no importance to you really. Not yet anyway." With that the man lunged at Zexion. He pushed the boy against the wall with such force that the air was knocked out of him. "You will come to be like me, Zexion -. Living in the shadows; waiting for the day you perish." Without another word the man bit into Zexion's neck._

_The pain was excruciating and sent Zexion into a momentary blackness. He let out a stifled scream, then another. A few people gathered at the mouth of the alley to see what was happening._

"_What's going on here!" one man shouted._

_Zexion's attacker let go of the boy and let him fall to the ground. "Damnit," He looked down at Zexion and smiled before disappearing into the shadows once again. Zexion stared after the man, head pounding._

_Fourteen ours later, Zexion was knocking on Jade's door. There was no answer. For a moment he had thought she might not be home. Then he saw what time it was. Quarter past midnight. There was no way she would be gone. He knocked again. This time a light came on inside the living room. Jade answered the door in her cozy red and black pajamas._

"_Zexion?" she asked in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I came to make sure you were alright."_

"_But you were on vacation with your family. In London."_

"_I needed to make sure you were all right. To make sure you were safe."_

_Jade smiled at her best friend and hugged him close. "You didn't have to do all of that. You really are the best person in the world." Jade let him go and led him into the house. "Come on. You can stay here for the night. With me."_

_Zexion smiled and followed her into the small apartment._

…xXxXx…

It took hours before Jade and Zexion were both calm again. Five in the morning to be exact. During that time Zexion had hidden Victoria's body. Jade stared at her friend as he came back into the kitchen. She had her fourth cup of coffee in her hands. She also seemed to be analyzing the boy she thought she knew everything about.

"So," she began. It was the first thing said since coming out the bathroom. "You're a vampire?"

Zexion just looked down at the ground and nodded.

Jade scoffed causing him to look up at her. "I didn't think vampires were real honestly. But now…" She trailed off. "How?" It came out as a whisper but Zexion, with had acute hearing and still heard.

"It was during summer of last year; when you were still living with your mother." Jade cringed at 'your mother'. "Remember when I left for vacation with my family?"

"Yeah. You had gone to London for a few weeks."

He nodded. "You called me because your mother was in the hospital after drinking too much and you were at home alone. I packed my bags right away and headed back to you. To make sure you were safe." He stopped and took a deep breath. "While going through some of the alleys shortcuts I'd found in London to get to the airport, I was attacked. At first I didn't know what was going on; then he bit me." Jade's breath caught in her throat. "I didn't think anything of it at the time. I was more worried about making sure you were safe. And you were. Your mother was still in the hospital and doing fine and you were safe with no signs of being hurt."

"I remember that," Jade admitted. "I felt so bad that you had come all the way back home just to check in on me. And then to get once you got back was just terrible."

"That's just it," Zexion protested. "The whole reason I was sick was because I'd gotten bit." Jade stared at Zexion in disbelief. "The whole time I was sick, I was actually turning; turning into a vampire."

The two stared at each other for several minutes in silence. Jade got up and dropped her cup in the sink. "This is impossible," she said breaking the silence. "You can't be a vampire. Vampires don't exist."

"Jade," Zexion pleaded. "Jade, you saw what just happened. You saw what I did to…" He trailed off.

"No!" Jade yelled. "You're not! You're not. You're…" the small brunette fell to her knees bawling.

Zexion dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her. He buried his face in her hair. "Jade, I'm so sorry. I swear I'm sorry." Jade turned around to face her friend. She reached up to stroke his check. "I'm so sorry," he repeated.

The sound of sirens snapped the two of them out of their state. "What is that?" Jade asked to herself. She got up from the floor and walked to the living room to peek out one of the windows. "Oh my God!" she shouted stumbling back from the window. "Oh my God," she repeated.

"What is it?" Zexion asked from behind her. He gently moved her aside and took her place at the window. "What in the world?" Outside the apartment were several police vehicles, officers pouring out of them.

"Why are they here?" Jade asked panic flooding her voice. "Why are the outside?" She locked eyes with Zexion. He grabbed her arm and pulled her toward her bedroom. Without asking her grabbed a duffle bag from her closet and began shoving random articles of clothing into it.

"We need to leave," he told her. "We have to get out of here now."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Because of this," he explained and held out a small device. It was black and had a red light blinking on and off. "This was a thermal sensor. It was on your mother when I moved her. Once her body turned cold, it went off, sending whoever put it on her a signal telling them of her death." He walked over to her mirror and threw a few more things in the bag. "The signal let whoever, know her last location; here. I may have gotten rid of the body but it made no difference."

Jade just stood there and stared at her friend. Zexion, noticing she wasn't going anywhere fast, scooped her up into his arms, duffle bag on his back, and headed for the back door. "Zexion," Jade protested. "Zexion put me down. We can't just leave. The apartment is surrounded." He set her down without complaint. As the two approached the back door there was a loud banging. Both doors shook fiercely from the force.

Zexion looked around for an escape. "Upstairs," he ordered pushing Jade in front of him. "Hurry!" The urgency in his voice made Jade slightly unsteady. She's never seen him so panicked before. "Jade!" he shouted. "Now!" She went up the stairs as quickly as she could.

Once upstairs, Zexion led her to one of the side windows that made for easy access to the roof. They both climbed to a flat area so neither of them fell. "What can we possibly do from up here?" Jade asked dumbfounded. "They're going to find us up here eventually."

Zexion just looked at her and grinned. "Do you trust that I'll protect you no matter what?" Jade squeezed her eyes shut and nodded. "Good." Zexion placed the bag on her shoulder and swung the small girl on his back. "Hang on tight." With that he jumped off the roof.

...xXxXx...

And it's done! I hope you liked it.

Please review! ^^


	9. Cover Up

I know a lot of you have been waiting to see this up. So here it is! I hope I'm keeping it to your liking.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own any of the characters from Kingdom Hearts and, unless there's been a will with my name on it, I probably never will.

xXxXx

Chapter Nine: Cover Up

Axel and Roxas were just arriving home after a long night out at the club. After the incident with the broken glass, the redheaded pyromaniac took up three full hours trying to calm his blonde friend down. With his own throat burning at the sight of fresh blood, it took much longer than necessary. Once he was settled they decided to call it a night. The pink haired Marluxia had disappeared somewhere with Maya and the two weren't about to go looking for the pair. Larxene had also deserted the group earlier in the evening, deciding a young teen from the school looked more intriguing.

"You think VI came back to the house yet?" Roxas asked his red-headed friend. He didn't wasn't to be on bad terms with the 'Schemer' as every had become accustomed to calling him. Zexion was a great person to have on your side, but he was highly irritable and often lost his temper quite easily.

Axel looked at his friend with a smug smile plastered on his face. "Still scared of getting your mind screwed with, huh? Don't worry, He shouldn't be back yet. If I heard Marly correct earlier, he went to check up on Jade. If that's the case he should be out the majority of the night."

Roxas perked up a little, then frowned. "Your brother also said he was in a mad rush to leave."

"Yeah, so?"

Roxas needed to think before answering. "Zexion is never careless, but I can't help but think he just might have been tonight."

"Why would you think that?" Axel asked thinking about everything himself.

"Well... he left us all alone for starters. On top of that, Marly said he was half dressed and looked a bit angry."

"I know," Axel admitted.

"And then us leaving Marly and Maya together."

Axel shivered. He knew he shouldn't have left them like that, but he needed to get Roxas out of there. He needed to leave too. "I know," he repeated. Then after a moment, "the smell was getting stronger you know. Not like the little cut she had. Almost as if..." He trailed off.

"Yeah," Roxas agreed. He looked out the window of the red car at all the passing houses. They were almost back at the house. For some reason though, he couldn't shake the feeling that all hell was about to break loose.

...xXxXx...

Zexion set Jade down on his bed, back at his house. She'd fallen asleep as he carried her on his back to the safest place he could think of. Too bad it happened to be the current residence of several Vampires

The run to his place gave him some time to think things through. So far the only thing he did right this night was torching his car with Victoria's body in it. He'd called the police and reported the vehicle stolen while consoling his friend after a fight with her drunken mother. They'd called back about an hour later and reported the car found in an abandoned lot about a mile from Jade's house. It was still ablaze when they found it. The body inside was burned to a crisp. When asked about the band that she wore, Zexion claimed that she had took it off and shot it at her daughter. That was all they wanted though.

Jade stirred in her sleep and gripped the covers tight. Zexion placed a hand on her forehead to calm her. Her whispered soothing words in her ear. She calmed after a minute or two.

More thoughts raced around in his mind. What would happen when the Head found out what he had done? Obviously he wasn't the first Vampire to kill someone after loosing control and he certainly wasn't going to be the last. Marluxia and Larxene did it all the time. But how many of them were the mother's of said Vampire's best friend? What made matters worse was the fact that Jade now knew what he was.

Zexion heard the door to a car shut and footsteps coming up the drive. He walked over to the window and peered at two boys coming through the front door. He figured Axel and Roxas had been out with Marluxia and were just making their way in. Deciding to confront is cousins, Zexion went out of the room to meet them.

They were just approaching the top of the stairs when they spotted him. Axel's eyes grew wide and he pushed the smaller blonde boy behind him. "Hey Zex," he greeted. "How're things going?"

Zexion frowned and stopped right in front of him. "Swell" he replied sarcastically. "Where're you to coming from?"

"We were just hanging around town for a bit." Axel pushed Roxas backwards slightly and took a step back himself.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Zexion asked leaning against a wall.

"Yeah," Axel said. "You? I heard you went out tonight too."

"No, actually. I didn't."

Axel swallowed hard and took another step back. "Sorry to hear that."

Roxas took a step from behind Axel and stepped toward Zexion. "What's wrong?" he asked touching his shoulder. "You don't seem very well."

Zexion sighed and smiled weakly at this boy. He was so young and innocent. And he always noticed when things were out of place. "I did something unthinkable tonight," he whispered to Roxas. Roxas looked at him confused. Zexion sighed again and placed a hand on Roxas's forehead. Axel stiffened in the background.

Roxas gasped and took a step back. Axel came forward and grabbed his arm. He glared at Zexion before asking. "What did you do?"

Roxas let out a few tears. "It's not your fault," he assured.

They all heard a thump from Zexion's room. Zexion rolled his eyes and went back to his room. The other two followed behind. Roxas to comfort him, Axel to see what was going on and keep an eye on Roxas.

Zexion bent beside the bed and lifted Jade off the floor. He set her back on the bed and held on to her. She wasn't really awake but she wasn't going back to sleep either.

"What is she doing here?" Axel growled. Jade pressed herself into Zexion's chest.

"She has to stay here for a few days. Until we know she'll be safe by herself. She's going to be going though a lot."

"I don't understand." Axel shouted. "What aren't you telling me?"

"She knows, Axel" Roxas said quietly. "She knows about us. Her mother is dead and she's seen our secret."

"You told her!" Axel exploded. "You know she's going to have to die now. The Head isn't going to allow this. And when he finds out, you're dead."

"Wouldn't that be a change in our lives," a new voice added. Everyone turned to the door to see Saix standing there with a scowl on his face. "Won't the Head be just devastated when he learns his favorite little Vampire lost control and exposed us all."

Everyone was silent. Roxas walked over to where Jade sat with her eyes half open and picked up her hand. "I'm sorry for your loss," he said. Jade blinked a few times then looked up to Zexion. He smiled gently at her and she looked across the room to Axel and Saix.

"What are we going to do with her?" Axel asked walking over behind Roxas. He placed a hand on each of the small blondes shoulders.

Zexion shrugged his and stood up, letting Jade go. "I'm not sure. Either way the Head is going to be informed, so I might as well call him in the morning. He probably make his way over here without a seconds delay."

Saix glared at Zexion, growled then left. Axel and Roxas groaned. "He's not supposed to check in on us for another three weeks," Axel complained. Roxas sighed and leaned into Axel's stomach.

"I suggest we be prepared then." Zexion said. "I'll inform everyone about this incident in the morning. For now get some rest. I have a feeling this is going to go one of two ways, and trust me when I say, neither of them are pretty."

xXxXx

Remember reviews are a good thing. ^^


End file.
